Underneath your clothes
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Pela primeira vez a raposa sente falta de algo na sua vida. Se não são amigos ou família, só pode ser amor. Mas amor de quem? Uma ligação desconhecida no meio da noite talvez ajudeo a descobrir. Hentai de Kurama e Shizuru.
1. Default Chapter

**Underneath**** Your Clothes**

**Era tarde da noite e ele caminhava sozinho, voltando do trabalho como sempre. Em geral andava depressa para que pudesse chegar em casa mais rápido, mas era sexta-feira, começo de noite, e não tinha a menor pressa de voltar ao apartamento onde morava sozinho. (Mais uma vez sozinho.) Nesses últimos tempos tem andado melancólico e lamentando sua solidão, só que não era por não ter amigos ou família sempre perto, ele mantinha laços saudáveis e carinhosos com todos, a distância que conservava deles era sua escolha. Preferia assim.**

**Mas definitivamente algo estava lhe fazendo falta. Todas as vezes que chegava em casa e constatava que novamente passaria a noite sozinho sentia uma espécie de tristeza, como se tivesse algo que pudesse preencher o recém vazio em seu peito. Talvez não fosse algo, e sim alguém. (Estou começando a ficar piegas.) Riu ante o pensamento, isso soava como uma fraqueza.**

**Como um ladrão poderoso e frio como Kurama Youko estava se preocupando se teria ou não companhia quando voltasse pra casa? Não era de seu feitio, parecia um simples humano, e um humano sentimental, o que era ainda pior. Mas ele sabia o motivo disso, e o nome dela era Shizuru.**

**A irmã de seu amigo aos poucos tinha conquistado a admiração dele. Sempre com seu jeito independente e calmo, não tinha como não chamar a atenção de Shuuichi. Uma mulher. Isso era a única coisa que poderia começar a descrevê-la. A beleza inegável, a racionalidade com que resolvia os problemas, a sensibilidade para perceber tudo ao seu redor sem que uma única frase fosse dita, o jeito sensual de agir e falar demonstrando que ela era o tipo de mulher que domina uma situação, mas ao mesmo tempo deixando escapar uma natureza frágil e feminina que qualquer homem deseja alcançar e satisfazer. (Até mesmo um youkai reencarnado.)**

**Estava caminhando devagar pela calçada e mal notava as luzes e barulho vindo dos bares e lanchonetes na rua por onde seguia. O movimento era grande! Também, o que esperava? Sexta-feira de noite, era momento para se divertir, sair com os amigos ou mesmo com alguém especial. Pensava em onde ela poderia estar nesse momento, será que estaria em casa? Ela não era o tipo que parecia gostar da agitação das ruas. Será que estaria sentindo-se só? Não, ela era independente, não precisava de ninguém. E mesmo se precisasse...**

**O celular em seu bolso tocou. Quem seria a essa hora? Algum dos amigos convidando para sair? Difícil. Yusuke e Botan haviam partido junto com Kuwabara para o templo de Genkai para passar o fim de semana, não ligariam de lá. Hiei? Impossível que o baixinho soubesse pra que servia um telefone. Olhou a tela: número novo.**

**- Alô? – atendeu ele.**

**- Não olha pra onde anda não? – perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado.**

**- Shizuru?**

**- Chamei seu nome duas vezes quando passou por mim e mesmo assim você não prestou atenção. Que foi? Algum youkai se apossou do seu corpo e agora virou um zumbi?" – ela riu do outro lado da linha. O riso soando sensual e fazendo um arrepio descer pela espinha de Shuuichi.**

**Foi a vez dele rir ante a brincadeira. Realmente, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não prestava atenção em nada ao redor. Isso era muito irônico, ele pensar em Shizuru tão profundamente que não a nota quando passa por ela. Olhou para os lados para ver se a encontrava.**

**- Onde você está?**

**- No bar que você acabou de passar em frente. Vem aqui e me faça companhia. A não ser que tenha outra pessoa esperando sua companhia... – disse num tom provocante.**

**- E se tiver?**

**- Venha assim mesmo. Depois você faz companhia durante toda a noite pra ela. Agora vamos tomar algo juntos.**

**Ele já fazia o caminho inverso em direção ao primeiro bar que avistou e pelo qual deveria ter passado sem perceber nada além do barulho.**

**- Tomar o que?**

**- Não sei. Um banho? – e riu com gosto do outro lado da linha.**

**Ele agradecia por estarem conversando por telefone, assim ela não veria como ele acabou ficando corado. Não por sentir-se envergonhado da brincadeira de duplo sentido, mas por realmente pensar seriamente nele com Shizuru tomando banho. Idéia tentadora.**

**- Sempre provocante, Shizuru.**

**- Não resisto à chance de te provocar.**

**- Estou chegando.**

**- Já vi você. – e a linha ficou muda. Ela desligou.**

**O rapaz olhou para o aglomerado de jovens que lotava o bar àquela hora. Seu olhar parou numa moça sentada no balcão que o olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. Fez sinal com a mão para que se juntasse a ela, coisa que Shuuichi fez rapidamente passando pelas mesas e pessoas ali reunidas. A música não estava muito alta e naquela parte do bar, o balcão, não havia muitas pessoas para fazerem barulho e conversarem alto. Um lugar sossegado para curtir uma bebida e conversar sem precisar estar gritando um no ouvido do outro. A idéia de falar no ouvido de Shizuru e ela no seu causou um novo arrepio nele. Ignorou isso e abriu um sorriso para a moça.**

**- Senta aí Kurama.**

**- Como me viu com toda essa gente de pé?**

**- Não conheço muitos rapazes com cabelos vermelhos compridos como os seus. E sentada aqui, o que mais posso fazer além de beber e observar as pessoas ao redor?**

**- O que o senhor vai querer beber? – perguntou o barman.**

**- Uma cerveja por favor.**

**- Hum. Comportado como sempre, raposa.**

**- O que tem de comportado nisso?**

**- Achei que pediria algo mais forte – e mostrou o copo de wisky e gelo que ela tinha nas mãos – Hoje é sexta-feira, não precisa se preocupar com trabalho amanhã certo? Por que não beber algo mais encorpado?**

**- Você quer dizer, por que não encher a cara não é?**

**Ela estreitou os olhos e sorriu provocante.**

**- Você ficaria bêbado só com um copo de wisky e gelo?**

**- Não, aliás, ainda não sei quanto preciso beber para ficar bêbado.**

**Shizuru**** levantou o copo em suas mãos como num brinde invisível.**

**- Uma das vantagens de ser um youkai, eu acho.**

**O barman então coloca um copo de cerveja diante de Kurama.**

**- Aqui está senhor. – fala o barman.**

**- Muito obrigado.**

**A moça então analisa Kurama dos pés à cabeça notando as roupas formais, terno e gravata.**

**- Voltando do trabalho? Ou indo para alguma festa mais séria?**

**- Trabalho. – ele também a analisa inteira rapidamente. Incrível como uma mulher podia ficar extremamente sexy usando somente um vestido preto, mesmo o cabelo e o rosto estavam livres de adornos ou maquiagem, somente a roupa, uma sandália de salto alto e as madeixas soltas caindo nas costas nuas deixava-a mais desejável ainda – E você? Vestiu-se para matar quem?**

**Ela sorriu fitando as garrafas na parede atrás do balcão parecendo não vê-las e tomou um gole do wisky num gesto lento, cheio de charme. Olhou então fundo nos olhos verdes do rapaz.**

**- Matar é uma palavra muito forte. Sou incapaz de fazer mal mesmo a uma mosca, você sabe. – piscou para ele.**

**Ele sorriu em retribuição e comentou animado:**

**- E quem disse que fará mal? Sorte do cara, isso sim.**

**- Fico feliz que pense assim. – e sorriu pra ele com um brilho diferente no olhar.**

**Definitivamente, ela está caçando. "Mas porque me sinto a presa?" Geralmente Shizuru fazia piadas e agia de modo provocante naturalmente, mas ele reconheceu aquele olhar dela. Era um sinal mais do que suficiente de que ela o seduzia de verdade, não era só brincadeira.**

**- Não vou prendê-lo por mais tempo. Tenho certeza que alguma garota de sorte está aguardando sua companhia nesse exato momento.**

**- Pode esperar. Quero conversar mais com você.**

**- Então realmente tem alguém?**

**- Não.**

**- E o que você está fazendo aí que não pediu um wisky assim que terminou a sua cerveja? Achei que queria voltar sóbrio para casa porque assim não turvaria sua noite em companhia de uma bela mulher.**

**- Mas é o que estou fazendo. Não quero álcool turvando minha noite com uma bela mulher.**

**Ela ficou surpresa pela direta dele. Kurama não agia assim, ele era mais reservado. Devia ser a raposa falando. Ela aproximou o rosto dele e falou baixinho:**

**- Está tentando me seduzir Kurama Youko?**

**- Está tentando me seduzir Shizuru? – perguntou ele em resposta depois de aproximar mais ainda o rosto do dela.**

**Estavam a centímetros um do outro. Isso era tentador demais para o rapaz, o que mais desejava era estar junto daquela mulher. E agora estava nesse jogo de sedução. Será que deveria se afastar? Não queria se afastar, na verdade queria era se aproximar mais.**

**- Vou aceitar seu convite para o wisky.**

**- Assim é que se fala raposa! – ela disse tomando o último gole de sua bebida e sorrindo encantadoramente.**

**Foi a deixa pra ele. Quando Shizuru levantou a cabeça para pedir outra dose de wisky para o barman, Kurama segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e o aproximou de si até que seus lábios ficassem encostados. Lambeu-os delicadamente como se provasse algo.**

**- Não, eu quero o wisky daqui.**

**E beijou-a com paixão introduzindo a língua, sentindo o gosto delicioso da bebida misturado ao sabor da boca dela. Shizuru não era nenhuma garotinha, retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade. Logo o único gosto que sobrou eram seus próprios. Kurama foi pausando o beijo, tornando-o mais suave e aos poucos mais simples até que trocavam somente selinhos seguidos. Pararam, ficando onde estavam se encarando mostrando o brilho característico do desejo no olhar. A mão ainda segurando o rosto dela e as bocas a centímetros de distância, respirando o mesmo ar com um pouco de dificuldade.**

**- Estava querendo fazer isso desde que ouvi sua voz no telefone.**

**- Então vamos pra sua casa e deixe-me mostrar o que estou querendo fazer desde que te vi passar.**

**- Sempre direta.**

**- E tem um jeito indireto de dizer que quero te levar pra cama? – provocou-o.**

**Kurama só riu e então solta o rosto da moça chamando o barman pedindo a conta. Shizuru levanta-se e vai abrindo passagem entre as pessoas no bar em direção à rua. Já na calçada ela olha para trás e depara-se com Kurama aproximando-se dela. Ele coloca uma mão em sua cintura e a puxa de encontro ao corpo baixando a cabeça e pergunta em seu ouvido:**

**- Fugindo?**

**- Não fujo de nada.**

**Ela ri sedutora e dá um beijo no rosto do ruivo. Ele a encara sério por um instante e então circunda a cintura dela com as duas mãos agora e cola seu corpo ao de Shizuru beijando-a com paixão. Dessa vez o beijo foi mais faminto, com as línguas provando cada recanto de suas bocas, se tocando, explorando, experimentando-se em busca de mais. E foi buscando mais que ela entrelaçou as mãos no meio dos cabelos longos de Kurama na base da nuca dele aprofundando o beijo ao aproximar mais ainda seus corpos, como se isso fosse possível.**

**Shuuichi já estava excitado e ela podia sentir por causa dos corpos que se esfregavam um no outro. Era assim que o queria, se deliciou com a sensação de poder sobre a libido da raposa.**

**Tão repentinamente quanto começou o beijo foi interrompido por ele. Respiravam agora com dificuldade e o rapaz notou os olhos escuros de desejo de Shizuru.**

**- Não me olhe assim.**

**- Assim como? – perguntou ela dando um ar de inocente.**

**- Assim, cheia de desejo.**

**- Mas eu estou cheia de desejo por você.**

**- Se não quiser que transemos aqui mesmo na calçada, sugiro que guarde esse olhar pra quando chegarmos no meu apartamento.**

**- E se eu não quiser esperar até chegar ao apartamento? – provocou-o.**

**- Não me provoque... – ameaçou ele.**

**Shizuru**** pensou em continuar com aquele jogo para ver até onde ele ia com a ameaça. Mas a calçada era dura, por mais que o desejasse naquele momento, gostaria de estar num quarto aconchegante para então concretizar o que tanto queria. Limitou-se a sorrir para ele.**

**- Então vamos pra sua casa.**

**E saíram abraçados em direção ao apartamento de Kurama. Aquela noite estava longe de acabar.**

**Nota da Autora: Bem, como sou péssima com títulos, usei o nome de uma música da Shakira que gosto muito (e que ouvi muito enquanto escrevia essa fic). Este é um casal que eu recentemente descobri ser possível, gosto da Shizuru demais, minha preferida em Yu Yu Hakusho dentre as mulheres, depois da Mukuro claro! Achei interessante juntá-la ao Kurama porque a personalidade sexy e agressiva da raposa por causa do seu lado Youko dá perfeitamente certo com o gênio direto e perspicaz dela. Será que exagerei demais no quesito sexy? Claro que terá mais capítulos dessa fic. Ela tem uma classificação mais própria para o hentaizinho básico que um casal como os dois pede. Mas pra isso preciso realmente entrar em sintonia com todos os meus deuses e anjos pedindo inspiração... Aiiii, eu fazendo hentai? Será que vai sair coisa boa? Desejem-me sorte. Estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo, espero colocá-lo o mais rápido possível. Tenham só um pouco de paciência.**

**Beijos**

**Wanda**** Scarlet**


	2. O que sobe às vezes não desce

Underneath your clothes

Capítulo 2 – O que sobe às vezes não desce

Wanda Scarlet

A noite estava agradável, nem fria e nem quente demais. Apesar de não haver nenhum movimento no ar, os cabelos se agitavam. Estavam caminhando com uma certa, digamos, pressa, ansiedade, urgência. Isso! Urgência era a melhor palavra pra descrever o gesto do afoito casal que caminhava abraçado pela calçada.

Ela queria muito expor o fogo dentro daquele, sempre tímido, rapaz. Porque ela sabia o que se escondia nos recantos escuros da mente da raposa, e era o que mais queria. Mas como Shizuro podia ter tanta certeza de que dentro do neutro Kurama habita um ser cheio de desejo e paixão que a satisfaça? Simples, a natureza dela também era essa. E sabe-se que predadores nesse tipo de atividade, a paixão, sabem reconhecer-se pelo faro.

Talvez isso justificasse porque o sempre calmo rapaz agarrava tão possessivamente a cintura da mulher que estava conduzindo. Uma atitude nada comum para um rapaz tão doce como ele. Mas sabe como é: a situação não tava permitindo que a parte racional e puritana do ruivo ficasse no comando nesse momento.

Chegaram ao prédio onde Shuuichi mora. E sem parar para nada, ninguém vai ficar dizendo "Oi" a torto e a direito né? Eles tinham coisas mais interessantes prendendo a atenção agora. Ficaram em frente a porta fechada do elevador. E estavam ali, ele com a mão ainda firme segurando-a junto de si deixando os seus corpos sem afastar mais do que milímetros.

Shizuru olhou para o perfil compenetrado de Kurama "Quem diria...Kurama Youko! A raposa lendária fria e calculista, mas não hoje" e riu interiormente de satisfação. Ele realmente era lindo demais e isso só fazia com que ela o desejasse mais. A personalidade daquele homem é o que a excita a tentar a si e a ele.

As portas se abriram e eles entraram. Elevador vazio, os dois lado a lado sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Sabe aquele silêncio estranho que se reina entre duas pessoas que se desejam? Mesmo tendo toda uma tensão sexual rolando ali a única coisa que essas pessoas fazem é sorrir. Bom, Shizuru não queria que fosse o caso.

As portas fecharam e assim que o elevador começou a subir Shizuru agarrou a gola da camisa de Shuuichi e jogou toda a força do seu copor contra o peito dele empurrando-o de encontro a parede ao lado e logo devorando a boca do ruivo sem deixar que ele tivesse tempo para qualquer outra reação ou pensamento. E não deu tempo mesmo. Beijou-o com uma paixão de tirar o fôlego literalmente. E ele não se fez de desentendido, correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Introduziu a língua naquela boca macia provando o sabor dela, um gosto que o agradava demais. Mas por mais que estivessem famintos e que as línguas quisessem se experimentar mais, precisavam respirar.

Separaram os lábios só o tempo suficiente pra ele deslizar as mãos da cintura para o quadril dela e puxá-la pra mais perto. Shizuru soltou um pequeno gemido quase inaudível, mas o ruivo ouviu e sabia porque ela havia feito isso. Ele estava excitado e queria que ela sentisse isso. Só que o som o deixou louco, tirou do sério só com a consciência de que ela estava gostando. Girou-a para o lado junto com seu corpo de encontro a outra lateral do cubículo e começou a beijá-la com fome redobrada. Estava faminto por carinhos assim e queria devorar os lábios de Shizuru num só fôlego. As línguas pareciam querer trocar de boca durante o beijo tal a intimidade das explorações que realizavam.

Aquilo tudo estava enlouquecendo-o, os beijos deliciosos, o corpo esguio da morena se esfregando no seu e a intensidade com que seu corpo desejava mais desse contato gostoso, mais dessa mulher saborosa. E foi pensando nesse "saborosa" que ele abandonou os lábios para degustar com beijos o rosto, queixo e pescoço de Shizuru. Desceu os lábios contornando a mandíbula dela em direção ao pescoço surpreendendo-se a cada lambida e beijo com a suavidade da pele.

Ela estava adorando tudo isso! Abriu um sorriso de pura luxúria por sentir os lábios dele em si. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado deixando que Shuuichi explorasse mais de si. Subiu uma perna flexionada esfregando na perna da raposa e depois prendendo-o com firmeza quando chegou na altura do quadril dele. O movimento além de aproximar mais os corpos, como se fosse possível, ainda arrancou um gemido dele pela ereção já evidente esfregando-se na pelvis dela, mesmo por cima dos tecidos das roupas. Sentiu-se recompensada e foi quando aconteceu.

As portas do elevador abriram-se.

Shizuru imobilizou-se e olhou por cima do ombro de Shuuichi que continuava com os beijos pelo ombro e base do pescoço dela. Sorriu levemente com o que vislumbrou e falou baixinho perto do ouvido dele enquanto voltava a colocar a perna que levantara no chão:

- Nosso andar suponho.

Imediatamente ele parou e levantou a cabeça olhando para trás por sobre o próprio ombro na direção que ela olhava. Deparou-se com uma mulher de olhos arregalados tentando sem sucesso cobrir os olhos de duas garotinhas que tinham as mãos na boca abafando um riso evidente ao mesmo tempo que tentava arrastá-las para longe da cena que presenciavam. Só que as crianças pareciam não querer perder o "espetáculo" por nada.

Ele virou-se e a soltou somente para segurá-la pelo cotovelo enquanto a guiava para fora do elevador apressado com uma expressão contrariada no rosto levando o sorridente objeto de seu desejo bem junto a si. Ignorou aquelas três criaturas, atrapalharam-no no meio de seu prazer. Droga! Precisava chegar logo ao seu apartamento senão acabaria encrencando os dois e adiando o momento de possuir aquela mulher que o deixava louco.

- Surpreendente Minamino! – elogiou Shizuru e completou provocando-o – Não ficou com vergonha?

- Deixo pra sentir vergonha amanhã. – foi a resposta dele acompanhada por um leve sorriso de divertimento. Realmente se estivesse em seu juízo normal a primeira reação que teria era ficar vermelho como seus cabelos de tanta vergonha pelo flagra, mas abandonou qualquer juízo no momento que experimentou os lábios da morena sedutora que levava consigo pelo corredor.

Ela teve que rir alto diante da resposta dele. Essa noite prometia...

Nota da autora: Só pra vocês saberem, estou adorando escrever essa fic. Só que sou malévola além da conta e deixei todos na vontade, principalmente o casal claro, por mais um capítulo. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém vai ficar na vontade no próximo... vou soltar os dois pombinhos e deixar que todos se divirtam. Fiquem tranquilos...

Ahh... queria agradecer à Akai Tenshi pelo elogio. À Botan Kitsune eu peço desculpas por fazer a maldade com o primeiro capítulo e dinovo com esse aqui. E também quero deixar oficialmente entregue para a AngelloreXx, não precisa mais entrar em pânico não, prometo atualizar mais rápido.

Peço desculpas, deveria ter colocado esse capítulo no ar tem uma semana. Mas entrei em férias forçadas sem computador e por isso não pude acabar com a espera.

O próximo?

Bem... tah em produção meus amores... só posso dizer que vai ser longo, quente e com direito ao aparecimento de uma certa raposa prateada... Aguardem, estou fazendo o possível e impossível pra poder compensar a espera que estão tendo que suportar.

Beijos

Obrigada por ler

Wanda Scarlet


	3. Esperteza

**Underneath**** your clothes**

**Capítulo 3 – Esperteza**

**Wanda**** Scarlet**

** Uma porta, abrir a porta do apartamento era a única coisa que fizera com que o rapaz soltasse a moça por alguns instantes, apesar de necessário não gostara de perder o contato com ela. Não que Shizuru fosse sair correndo ou desaparecer assim que ele tirasse a mão da sua cintura. Não demorou quase nada, talvez o fato de ter sido um ladrão tenha contribuído para a rapidez das coisas.**

** Ao abrir a porta deu passagem para a moça que passou por ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ela entrou e observou o interior do apartamento, pelo menos o pouco que dava para enxergar com a luz vinda do corredor. A escuridão foi então aumentando à medida que ele fechava a porta, até que fosse total. Mas nesse momento ela não precisava de luz para saber onde o que queria estava.**

** Estendeu a mão para ligar a luz, mas foi interrompido por um corpo sinuoso que se colou ao dele imprensando-o contra a porta atrás de si. Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar, seus lábios já moviam-se sobre os dela. Uma mão macia subiu até seu pescoço e circundou-o até a nuca puxando-o para mais perto enquanto o beijo ficava mais intenso, ao mesmo tempo ele envolvia a cintura dela apertando-a de encontro a si. Estavam se consumindo naquele beijo tal a paixão com que se entregavam.**

** Então, de repente ela virou o rosto e interrompeu o contato das bocas, seu coração estava acelerado e precisava ir mais devagar, estava começando a esquecer de respirar enquanto se perdia na delícia dos beijos do ruivo. Deu um passo para trás e saiu do abraço dele, virou-se de costas para o rapaz e tentava fazer o ritmo de sua respiração voltar ao normal.**

** Shuuichi enfim acendeu as luzes e o apartamento revelou-se diante dos olhos femininos, porque os olhos dele não conseguiam desviar-se da mulher a sua frente. Naturalmente, a moça começou a atravessar a sala sem deter-se em nada, caminhava em direção à entrada do pequeno corredor que levava ao quarto. Ele só observava-a cada vez mais deslumbrado, até a maneira como ela andava era sensual, lembrava o caminhar de uma pantera.**

** - Gostei da sua sala. – falou ela suavemente apesar de ter somente divisado a disposição dos móveis até que finalmente avistou a entrada que supôs que levaria aos outros aposentos do apartamento – Mas não estou interessada nela agora.**

** Encostado na porta, apenas olhava-a afastar-se cada vez mais até que desapareceu na entrada para o pequeno corredor. Sorria de satisfação, adorava aquele jeito decidido dela. Muitas pessoas sentiriam-se desconcertadas com os modos diretos de Shizuru, agia de acordo com seus desejos e não era dada à explicações de seus atos, simplesmente fazia o que lhe dava vontade. Mas ele não sentia-se desconcertado em absoluto, na verdade isso é uma das coisas que mais gosta nela, uma característica marcante de uma mulher surpreendente.**

** O rosto feminino despontou da entrada, ela encostara-se à parede deixando apenas metade do corpo visível enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos dele.**

** - Você vem ou ainda precisa de convite? – perguntou provocante – Não é nada educado deixar uma mulher esperando...**

** - Concordo. – disse ainda sorrindo enquanto caminhava devagar em direção a ela – Mas ser "educado" não é exatamente o que tenho em mente. – estava usando um tom igualmente provocante, seduzindo-a da mesma maneira como o seduzia.**

**Afrouxou a gravata que usava e tirou o blazer sem desviar o olhar enquanto fazia o caminho até ela devagar, aproveitando a expectativa em cada passo, sem qualquer pressa. Jogou o blazer sobre uma poltrona e suspirou ao desabotoar os dois primeiros botões da camisa que usava, suas roupas agora estavam dando a impressão de sufocá-lo.**

**Ela acompanhava cada movimento dele com atenção, então um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios e os olhos adquiriram um brilho divertido.**

**- Kurama Youko... – pronunciou o nome devagar como se avaliasse o som das palavras – Tem certeza que é uma raposa prateada? – estreitou os olhos enquanto ele aproximava-se com movimentos quase felinos e continuou num tom entre o provocativo e o bem humorado – Está mais para um gato ruivo...**

**Shuuichi**** chegou bem perto e apenas sorriu, o verde dos olhos carinhosos escurecendo à medida que seu desejo crescia. Com a ponta dos dedos contornou o rosto macio até o queixo, o qual ergueu um pouco para poder mergulhar melhor seu olhar no dela. Aqueles olhos castanhos, como gostava deles! Pareciam sempre desafiá-lo a surpreendê-los, a sagacidade contida em cada olhar clínico e direto conquistando tanto sua admiração quanto seu respeito por aquela mulher.**

**- Qual deles prefere? – perguntou suavemente.**

**- Posso ter os dois com você.**

**- Esperta, muito esperta. – soltou o queixo dela para segurar sua mão e então adentrou no corredor trazendo-a consigo para o quarto cuja porta encontrava-se aberta – Mas não pode tê-los ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Isso é o que "você" pensa... – disse baixinho enquanto acompanhava-o com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.**

**Assim que estavam dentro do aposento agarrou-a pelos quadris e trouxe-a para si até que seus corpos estivessem bem juntos e os rostos a poucos centímetros.**

**- A única coisa que penso é que quero você...**

**Nota da autora: **_Ahhhhh__Depois de tanto tempo eu resolvi postar esse 'meio-capítulo'. Eu tremo de medo e ansiedade só de pensar o que pode rolar com esses dois... Tomara que algo me ilumine cedo pra eu fazer o resto dessa fic. Eu mesma estou muito ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos... ai, ai, ai...o que q eu faço?_

_Beijos_

_Obrigada pela paciência em ainda ler essa fic!_

_Wanda__ Scarlet_


	4. Esquecimento

**Underneath your clothes**

**Capítulo 4 – Esquecimento**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Nessas horas não importa muito quem tirou a roupa de quem, ou como se chegou na cama. Tudo o que importa é sentir ao máximo um ao outro. Não há necessidade de palavras, os olhares dizem tudo que há para se dizer, mesmo na penumbra. A vontade de um é a satisfação do outro, e todas as demais coisas baseiam-se nisso.**

**É por isso que os dois trocavam beijos e carícias na cama, as peles nuas se tocando, os lábios não se deixando, as mãos não se acalmando e nenhum dos dois pensava em parar. **

**Então as unhas dela arrastaram-se com força nas costas dele fazendo-o gemer alto.**

**- Isso...dói... – o ruivo interrompeu o beijo. **

**- Eu sei... – respondeu ofegante, aproveitou a distração e moveu o corpo colocando-se sobre ele – Agora está melhor... – sorriu.**

**- Se o que queria era ficar por cima, era só dizer...**

**- Ahhh... mas eu quero mais do que só ficar por cima. – murmurou antes de voltar a beijá-lo com mais paixão do que antes.**

**As mãos dele deslizaram por suas costas até a cintura onde apertou com firmeza instantes antes de puxá-la para o lado e inverter as posições novamente.**

**- Se quer mais... – sussurrou Kurama deslizando os lábios pelo queixo, pescoço, chegando ao colo e depois ao vale entre os seios onde depositou um beijo suave.**

**Shizuru fechou os olhos e levou as mãos aos cabelos ruivos que se espalhavam macios sobre as costas nuas dele e também sobre o busto nu dela onde a cabeça masculina descansava.**

**- Adoro esse som... – suspirou embalado pelas batidas aceleradas do coração dela.**

**Ela levou uma das mãos aos olhos enquanto os risos sacudiam seu corpo inteiro. Dentre todas as coisas que um homem poderia dizer para uma mulher num momento como aquele, essa com certeza era uma das últimas.**

**- Que tal deixá-lo mais rápido? – perguntou instantes antes de capturar os lábios ainda risonhos dela em mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.**

**Uma das mãos firmes em sua cintura resolveu descer explorando a curva do quadril e depois a extensão da coxa até a metade, a partir dali fez o caminho inverso pelo lado interno das pernas dela causando uma deliciosa sensação que eclodiu em gemidos junto ao beijo.**

**- Ahhhhh! – interrompeu o beijo com o gemido alto quando os dedos dele alcançaram aquela região tão sensível.**

**Kurama apenas riu baixinho, deliciado com a maneira como o corpo dela ondulava sob o seu conforme a tocava de um jeito especial, era uma sensação muito boa tê-la sob seu domínio. Voltou a recostar a cabeça entre os seios, mesmo com os gemidos sensuais que ela fazia conforme continuava a carícia, conseguiu divisar aquele som.**

**Sorriu marotamente e disse no ouvido dela:**

**- Não está rápido o suficiente... – e intensificou os movimentos fazendo-a agarrar-se mais a ele enquanto os gemidos tornavam-se mais altos.**

**A partir dali tudo se tornava clichê, passos conhecidos de uma dança só para dois feita apenas de desejo, paixão e entrega...**

**oOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**Abriu os olhos, mas a visão levou alguns instantes antes de funcionar. Estava escuro e por isso identificar o teto de seu quarto demorou um pouco mais do que o normal. O cansaço também ajudou, mas isso era outra coisa para se pensar enquanto acordava aos poucos.**

**Seus outros sentidos também despertavam, e sua mente ia resgatando as últimas lembranças antes de ter sucumbido ao sono. Lembrava-se de ter caminhado, de estar sozinho, de falar com alguém no telefone e então... de não estar mais sozinho, pela noite toda...**

**Foi assim que percebeu o quanto o fato de não sentir o calor de outro corpo junto ao seu era errado. Sentou-se na cama desperto o bastante para começar a desesperar-se, aquilo não podia ter sido um sonho. Simplesmente não podia!**

**- Eu estou aqui. – a voz serena soou em meio à penumbra.**

**Da poltrona ao lado da janela, oculta pelas sombras, Shizuru observava-o.**

**Quando ele pôde divisar a silhueta dela, seu coração finalmente acalmou-se. Ela não havia partido... "Ainda" sua mente completou, mas não deu importância.**

**- Ainda é noite, volta pra cama. – estendeu o braço chamando-a para si.**

**Com movimentos calmos, fez o que pedia. Quando se levantou e caminhou até a cama a fraca luz que transpassava os vidros da janela e iluminava o quarto às escuras permitiu uma visão mais detalhada do corpo nu. Shizuru não era uma garotinha, e ele não esperava que agisse como tal. Não demonstrava qualquer sinal de embaraço pela nudez, não havia motivo para esse tipo de comportamento depois da noite que tiveram.**

**De volta à cama, devidamente acomodada em baixo dos lençóis e entre os braços dele, permitiu-se partilhar algumas palavras.**

**- São quase quatro horas. – comentou com o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço dele.**

**- Que bom... – murmurou – Temos muito tempo.**

**- Sim... – concordou satisfeita - ...todo o tempo que quisermos.**

**Afastou o rosto um pouco para poder olhá-lo melhor e levou uma mão a face dele num gesto terno enquanto fitava aquele rosto tão lindo.**

**- Sabia que... você parece um anjo dormindo? – sorriu – Adorei observá-lo.**

**- Há quanto tempo estava ali? – perguntou afastando uma mecha do cabelo castanho para melhor vê-la.**

**- O suficiente para saber que vou odiar voltar para casa... – voltou a abraçá-lo e aninhar-se no pescoço, ainda sorrindo.**

**Ficou quieto, apenas acariciando os cabelos dela devagar, adorava a maciez que eles tinham. Mas Shizuru percebeu o silêncio dele.**

**- Fala. – pediu, sabia que algo não estava certo para ele, aquele silêncio era diferente do normal.**

**- Falar o que?**

**- Por que está calado desse jeito.**

**Sabia que não tinha como negar, ela sempre fora muito observadora e perspicaz. Sorriu só para si, gostava muito dessa qualidade nela.**

**- Você não chamou meu nome nenhuma vez... – disse calmo – Nem quando fiz você alcançar o ápice.**

**- Isso te aborrece?**

**- Um pouco.**

**Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes ponderando sobre as palavras dele. Pouca gente daria importância a esse tipo de coisa, mas ele dava, e Shizuru sabia exatamente por que.**

**Pessoas que transam apenas por transar, não chamam o parceiro pelo nome pois não se apegam a nenhum e também como uma forma de evitar eventuais "enganos" em momentos inoportunos. Kurama era inteligente e ao mesmo tempo muito discreto, mencionar o fato de não tê-lo chamado era uma outra forma de saber o que aquela noite representava para ela.**

**- Não fique aborrecido.**

**- Por que não?**

**- Porque os motivos pelos quais não te chamei não têm nada de mais.**

**- Quero ouvi-los.**

**Como o que estava em jogo era algo mais do que parecia, resolveu falar olhando nos olhos dele, para que não houvesse dúvidas. Apesar da penumbra, ao afastar o rosto e encará-lo, pôde perfeitamente enxergar os grandes olhos verdes fitando-a com seriedade.**

**- Eu não te chamei porque não foi preciso, você fez o que eu queria antes mesmo que eu soubesse que queria. – sorriu sincera – Gostei muito disso. – acariciou o rosto dele enquanto alargava mais o sorriso sedutor – Você gosta de me ouvir chamá-lo?**

**- Sim. – fechou os olhos e inclinou o rosto em direção à mão dela, aprofundando o toque.**

**- Isso é um problema pra mim, sabia? Você tem muitos nomes!**

**Ele tentou não rir, tentou mesmo. Mas foi impossível. Estreitou-a em seus braços enquanto seu corpo vibrava.**

**- Você... é incrível! – falou ainda entre risos.**

**- "Você" que é incrível, os nomes são seus! – não pôde evitar de sorrir também, o riso dele a contagiava.**

**- Ahh, mas você também tem vários nomes. – já havia parado de rir, mas o tom da voz ainda era de divertimento.**

**- Que eu saiba só tenho dois.**

**- Eu conheço pelo menos quatro.**

**- Quais?**

**Afrouxou o abraço e olhou-a por alguns segundos antes de baixar a cabeça e depositar um beijo no queixo dela.**

**- Linda. – desceu um pouco mais a cabeça e lambeu uma parte do pescoço delicado, fazendo-a arrepiar-se com a sensação – Deliciosa. – passou para o ombro onde arrastou os lábios pela pele macia – Perfeita. – parou com as carícias e encarou-a sorrindo – Minha. – disse rouco, os olhos fitando-a intensos e carinhosos.**

**Ela esboçou um tímido sorriso e desviou os olhos. Não fosse pela penumbra, ele teria visto pela primeira vez as bochechas dela tingirem-se de um tom róseo.**

**- Shizuru está bom. – voltou a enterrar o rosto na curva do pescoço dele – Mas pode me chamar de Shi na próxima vez...**

**De repente, ele ficou mais sério. Havia escutado direito?**

**- Próxima vez? – perguntou incerto e cauteloso ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Sim, da próxima vez que pudermos ficar assim. – respondeu calma.**

**- Então... você quer que haja próxima vez? – foi mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação, não tinha certeza se realmente isso significava o que pensava que significava.**

**- Bem... não é como se eu tivesse escolha, né? Haverá uma próxima vez, na verdade haverá "próximas vezes", é inevitável. – murmurou categórica – Mas não quero falar disso agora...**

**Ficaram assim, em silêncio, cada um pensando no que o outro poderia estar pensando.**

**- Você me faz esquecer das coisas, sabia? – ela comentou, depois de um tempo.**

**- Faço?**

**- Uhum – respondeu afirmativamente – Bastou um beijo seu ontem e eu esqueci de tudo, inclusive meus cigarros que estavam dentro da bolsa sobre o balcão do bar. – fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar, para surpresa dele – Parece que enquanto estou contigo não preciso de mais nada, então simplesmente... esqueço do resto. – sorriu de encontro ao pescoço dele – Eu gosto disso.**

**oOooOo OWARI oOooOo**

**Nota da Autora: **Sim, é o fim. Finalmente terminei essa fic após séculos. Peço desculpas para todas as pessoas que eu fiz esperar. Quero agradecer pessoalmente à Tsuki Koorime por ser minha beta-reader, carrasca, incentivadora e fã desse casal. É dela também o mérito pelo desenvolvimento da melhor técnica para composição de fics como essa, é o recurso do "mostrar e esconder". Obrigada amiga, sem você acho que essa fanfic nunca sairia do terceiro capítulo.

Essa é minha primeira fanfic com Shizuru&Kurama mas certamente não será minha última. Planejo escrever pelo menos mais duas que serão continuação desta aqui, só não prometo que será logo.

Obrigada por ler!

Wanda


End file.
